


Gespräch in der Nacht

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne klingelt nachts bei Alberich ...





	Gespräch in der Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoffmannism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoffmannism/gifts).



> Für Judas_Iscariot/etahoffmann, die eine sehr interessante Liste mit Prompts, zu denen sie gerne etwas lesen würde, veröffentlicht hat: [Prompts](http://ismay.co.vu/post/175519600108/ein-paar-thielboerne-prompts-die-sehr-sehr)
> 
> Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt dir ein bisschen. :-)
> 
> Verwendetes Prompt steht wegen Spoiler am Ende.

Boerne stößt einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Seine geliebte Musik hat ihm nicht geholfen, egal wie laut er sie aufgedreht hat. Die drei Gläser Wein haben ihm ebenfalls nicht geholfen, nicht einmal annähernd. Und er weiß, dass ihm auch das Laufen diesmal nicht helfen wird, um seinen Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen. Aber an Schlaf ist sowieso nicht zu denken, deshalb läuft er halt. Läuft und läuft durch das dunkle und ruhige Münster, läuft solange, bis er vor einem bestimmten Haus steht. Erst möchte er weiterlaufen, aber dann bleibt er doch stehen und überlegt. Fast zwei Uhr nachts schon, und eigentlich ist es ja reichlich unverschämt, jetzt zu klingeln, aber mit irgendjemandem muss er einfach reden. Und mit wem denn sonst, wenn nicht mit ihr? Ihr vertraut er, und die Person, um die es geht, und die für das Chaos in seinem Kopf verantwortlich ist, ist in diesem Fall definitiv nicht der richtige Gesprächspartner. Er zögert noch kurz, aber dann presst er seinen Finger schließlich entschlossen auf die Klingel.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis die Haustür erst ein kleines Stück, und dann komplett geöffnet wird. „Chef?“ Alberich schaut ihn überrascht und mit müden Augen an.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Alberich.“ Er räuspert sich. „Ich weiß, dass es bereits ein wenig spät für einen Besuch ist.“

„Ein wenig spät ist ja wohl stark untertrieben.“ Sie hält sich die Hand vor dem Mund und gähnt herzhaft. „Was möchten Sie denn?“

„Reden.“

„Reden?“

„Ja.“ Er nickt. „Kann ich bitte ganz kurz reinkommen?“

„Ja.“

„Dankeschön.“ Erleichtert folgt er Alberich in ihr Wohnzimmer, und sie setzen sich gemeinsam auf die Couch.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwas zu trinken anbieten?“ 

„Nein, danke.“ 

„Also, was ist los, Chef? Worüber möchten Sie reden?“ 

„Nun, es ist nicht ganz einfach, Alberich. Ich habe sozusagen einen schlimmen ... Verdacht.“

„Einen Verdacht? Bezüglich eines Mordfalls, meinen Sie?“

„Nein, nein. Es geht um eine ... private Sache.“

„Aha.“ Sie sieht ihn fragend an.

„Wissen Sie, es geht um ... Herrn Thiel.“

„Um Thiel?“

„Ja. Nun, es ist so, dass ich bereits seit längerer Zeit immer wieder und mittlerweile auch immer öfter feststelle, dass ich bewusst seine Nähe suche. Sicher, ich mag und schätze Herrn Thiel, aber ein wenig ... beunruhigend finde ich es inzwischen schon, wie gerne ich Zeit mit ihm verbringe. Um ehrlich zu sein, und das muss bitte unter uns bleiben, fange ich ihn sogar gelegentlich im Treppenhaus oder im Waschkeller ab. Na ja, was heißt gelegentlich, alleine letzte Woche ist das ganze dreimal vorgekommen.“ Er seufzt leise. „Wissen Sie, Sie kennen ja Thiel, und wie schnell er manchmal aus der Haut fährt und laut wird, und dennoch kann ich es nicht lassen, ihm immer wieder ungefragt bei seinen Fällen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen. Außerdem muss ich ihn einfach mindestens einmal wöchentlich auf ein Glas Wein einladen, gekocht habe ich auch schon für ihn. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich sogar in manch seltenen Ausnahmefällen Bier für Thiel besorgt.“ Er holt tief Luft. „Aber so wahnsinnig ungewöhnlich ist mein Verhalten doch eigentlich gar nicht, oder? Ich mag Thiel eben und verbringe gerne Zeit mit ihm, da ist doch nichts dabei? Sicher, hin und wieder kann ich lange nicht einschlafen, weil ich unentwegt an ihn denken muss, das ist vielleicht ein wenig seltsam, gebe ich zu. Und nun ja, Thiel hat die schönsten Augen, die ich kenne, das mag sein. Aber ich muss mir doch keine ernsthaften Sorgen darum machen, dass da womöglich von meiner Seite aus irgendwelche ... größeren Gefühle im Spiel sind. Oder was meinen Sie? Das Thema hat mir heute einfach keine Ruhe gelassen.“

Alberich lacht leise. 

Boerne runzelt die Stirn. Das ist ja nun so gar nicht die Reaktion, mit der er gerechnet hat. „Lachen Sie mich wegen meines Problems etwa gerade aus?“

„Nein, auf keinen Fall, das würde mir niemals einfallen.“ Alberich grinst. „Aber ... Verstehe ich das richtig, Chef? Sie klingeln mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett, weil Sie glauben, sich in Thiel verliebt zu haben? Na, das hätte ich Ihnen aber auch früher sagen können.“

Er muss schwer schlucken, und sein Herz schlägt einen dreifachen Salto. „Also, stimmt es wohl doch. Ich bin in Thiel verliebt.“

„Natürlich sind Sie in ihn verliebt.“ Sie sagt das so, als wäre das völlig selbstverständlich.

„Und was ... soll ich nun Ihrer Meinung nach tun?“

„Sagen Sie es ihm.“

„Ich soll es ihm sagen? Ist das etwa Ihr Ernst?“

„Mein völliger Ernst, Chef.“ Jetzt grinst sie nicht mehr. „Reden Sie mit ihm, das ist die richtige Entscheidung, glauben Sie mir.“

Mit Thiel über seine Gefühle reden? Soll er das wirklich riskieren? Was ist, wenn Thiel völlig ausflippt? „Nun ja, da muss ich wohl doch nochmal eine Nacht drüber schlafen, vielleicht auch mehrere. Apropos Nacht und schlafen ... Ich danke Ihnen vielmals für das Gespräch, Alberich, und natürlich können Sie nachher gerne später zur Arbeit kommen. Schlafen Sie ruhig erst einmal aus.“

Zum Abschied drückt er seine Assistentin kurz. „Danke nochmal.“

„Gerne geschehen, Chef.“

 

_**Zwei Wochen später** _

Silke öffnet ihre Tür und lächelt. Schon wieder ein Blumenstrauß von Boerne.

**Author's Note:**

> Verwendetes Prompt: „Verstehe ich das richtig, Chef? Sie klingeln mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett, weil Sie glauben, sich in Thiel verliebt zu haben? Na, das hätte ich Ihnen aber auch früher sagen können.“


End file.
